Holding On
by Wendell27
Summary: She needs him. Desperately. Steroline one-shot. For now.


**AN: Little Steroline one-shot that can turn into more if you guys want but I need to know. I know I don't have the best track at keeping my stories but I wanna see how this one can work out but I need to know if you guys are on board with me. Enjoy :) Follows the mid-season finale, Tyler and Caroline just broke up.**

When Stefan looked at the phone ID calling him at 1am in the morning he did not expect to hear what he heard. He also didn't know why Caroline was calling him at that hour nor did he care. But he answered anyway with a bored tone in his voice "What do you want Caroline?"

On the other line, sobbing more than ever before, Caroline began screaming "Fuck you Stefan! Fuck you! Fuck you for coming into this town and ruining all of our lives! For taking care of me! You should've let me to die! Then I wouldn't have found the best friend I have ever had! Fuck you for leaving! Fuck you for coming back and not even acknowledge me! Fuck you for turning your humanity off! Now I need you more than ever and you don't even _care_!"

To say Stefan was shocked was an understandment.

"Caroline, what the h-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Don't say anything! Now I'm the one who doesn't care anymore! So you can just leave again and do whatever the fuck you want! Leave and never come back!"

Stefan could notice in her voice that those last words were not sincere. It couldn't be. The line went silent for a whole minute with only Caroline's sobbing ringing in Stefan's ear. Then he heard her cracked voice whispering into the phone "I need you Stefan. I just need you so much..." and then he could hear her phone hitting the ground.

Without a second thought Stefan was running out of the boarding house in the direction of the Forbes residence. His humanity was indeed long gone but something on Caroline's voice ringed a thing inside of him. Even if it was a little bit it was still there. _Caring. _

She was the only girl that could bring in him a natural over-protectiveness. Not even Elena had that power him. For Elena it always felt more like a duty to protect her. With Caroline he just did it because he could never see her hurt. He was hurting if she was hurting.

When he got there he didn't even bother knocking. He knew Sheriff Forbes wasn't there. She never was. He got to her room in a second and opened the door. The sight in front of him made his stomach take a turn. She was still in her prom dress, sitting next to the window, sobbing silently.

"Caroline" Stefan said approaching her smaller figure. She didn't even open her eyes when she said "Get out Stefan".

"You said you needed me. Here I am" He said sitting next to her but not daring to touch.

"What, now all of a sudden you care again?" She said with as much venon in her voice as she could muster.

Stefan replied in a tone even curious to himself "For some crazy, idiotic reason, with you I can't stop caring. But believe me when I say I tried. I just... can't"

The blond vampire lifted her head to look at him, and despite all of the tears still bluring her vision she could see a flicker of the old Stefan, _her_ Stefan in his eyes.

Trying to break the tension and her intensive stare he asked "So, to what do I own all those compliments?" Caroline couldn't help to let a small chuckle escape. Stefan even let a small but genuine smile come out at the sound of her laugh.

"I'm not gonna apologize for those" she said now with a hint of humor in her voice. Then the tears started to come back when she said softly "I broke up with Tyler". Stefan didn't show any emotion when he simply asked "Why?"

Caroline turned her head to look outside, eyeing the black sky when she responded with as much hate as she could "Klaus". When Stefan didn't say anything she continued "He's got a hold on Tyler. Apparently it's a hybrid thing. I couldn't deal with that. To see my boyfriend side by side with the enemy. And he changed too. He was acting again like the Tyler I _hated_".

Stefan just kept looking at her. And all of the memories he had about her rushed through his mind. How Damon had abused her. How Matt broke her heart in a million pieces. How lost she was when she became a vampire. And now how heartbroken she was again because of the Lockwood kid. And again that caring was in his eyes, the caring that was only for her.

"But now I guess you and Tyler are going to be buddies right? Since you're compelled by Klaus". Her voice break Stefan out of his trance. He again looked at her straight in the eyes, seeing the tears threatening to come out.

"No. I'm not compelled anymore. He let me go. I'm free now" he said. Caroline had her eyes widened now but she had no response. He couldn't think of anything more to say so they just kept this stare battle.

After some time Caroline just shook her head and gave a long sigh. Then she said "I still need you Stefan". Stefan noticed her voice breaking at the end. So he asked "What do you want me to do?". Her replie surprised him "Nothing". Noticing his confused eyes she said "Just... hold me, okay?" He could only nod. She made her way towards him and rested her head on his chest, finally feeling the warmth of his body that she desperately needed. He put his arm around her shoulders and just held her. He didn't want to let go ever again.

**AN: So that's it :D I hope you like it and review it, please :D I need to know from you guys if I should continue this. So please give me your feedback :)  
><strong>

**Later! **


End file.
